Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3-8(-3q+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 {-8(}\gray{-3q+2}{)} $ $ 3 + {24q-16} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 24q + {3 - 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 24q {-13}$ The simplified expression is $24q-13$